


Aced It

by amdnj



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Asexual, M/M, Sensual Attraction, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo was like a painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aced It

Daigo was like a painting. He was prettier than any person he’d ever seen not just in body but in heart. He wanted to sit down and hear him ramble about bravery and friendship with that goofy smile of his. He wanted to watch the way his lips parted and the corners of his mouth twitched when he caught him looking at him. His eyes sparkling brought him this warm fuzzy feeling in his the bottom on his stomach.

He’d never wanted to be with anyone. He’d never felt any kind of attracted to anyone. He didn’t WANT Daigo, but he wanted to be with him. He wanted him to be his king, but he was scared. Daigo was a 20 year old handsome guy who could get any girl or guy he wanted honestly. Ian may have been the stereotypical charmer, but Daigo had a sincerity that Ian couldn’t really replicate. So why would he want a 32 year old man who had no interest in anything past cuddling with lips brushing and kissing?

Did he know? King was a clueless naive boy in a man’s body. It honestly made him feel even worse for liking someone 12 years his junior. Sometimes though he looked into his eyes and saw an intensity and maturity beyond that of anything he’d experience. Those were the times he thought Daigo knew.

How did he do this? Hi, I’m your team mate want to be my cuddle buddy? I know I’m not too far off from almost being your dad, but I like you in this really weird way? Did he make a serious of dating puns to hint to it? What did he do? Nobuharu was no good with this.

Daigo made the first move.

It’d been a stressful battle, and everyone was injured. Souji and Ian had disappeared somewhere, and he had a pretty good idea what they were doing. Amy was off somewhere, possibly with them. He stayed out of their business.

It was just him and the king. Daigo’s wounds had been patched up, and Nobuharu had ignored his own wounds to tend to others. Daigo of course noticed this, and with a small gentle smile, had begun to slowly take his clothes off. His hands gently brushed against every ounce of his skin sending shivers down his spin. Daigo made eye contact with him, and gave him that look he gave him whenever they made eye contact.

“You always look at me in such a way…I like it…” Straight and to the point was the way the king always took. His hands brushed gently over bruises in a way that no injured spot should find pleasant. Yet, the tenderness of the motion brought a flush to his cheeks. King smiled a loving smile and leaned down, brushing his lips against his bruises.

“Do you like me, Nobuharu?” There was a teasing tone to his voice, but it was sincere and free of mockery. He nodded slowly, but before he opened his mouth, Diago dragged his thumb over his lips.

“I like you too. It’s werid you know. You’re a lot older than me, and I’ve never really been attracted to anyone…but you’re really nice…and things like this, I really wanna do with you.” He took his hand and brushed his lips against his knuckles. “Before I ask if you want to have a relationship with me though, I gotta be straight with you” He looked up at him, a bemused smile splashed across his face.

“Mmm, what is it Kin….ng…?” It hit him mid sentence. The pun he’d purposely thrown in there. He grinned and nodded. “Go ahead and say whatever you want, just be careful not to SINK my feelings.” King’s might have been better, but he wasn’t going to be out punned.

“I like cuddling and kissing and touching over sex and that sort of stuff. I’ve never really had a taste for it.” He smiled sheepishly, dropping his hand for a moment. “So you’d have to deal with that.”

He shook his head so fast he nearly got whiplash. “No no. That’s perfect…I don’t really like that either. I was afraid you would want it, and I wouldn’t and—“ Daigo’s thumb brushed against his lips again.

“So then we’re dating?” The king asked with a grin which spread even wider when Nobuharu nodded before reaching out and tentatively touching his face. He brushed his fingers against his cheek bones and down the side of his jaw. He leaned over, eyes flutter and took his hand in his. He brought his lips to his fingertips and kissed each one gently.

Daigo was like a painting, and he wanted feel every colour of his canvas.


End file.
